The Curse That Kept Them In
by justamoose
Summary: Ashley Baron, the first American exchange student to come to Hogwarts,falls in love with a blonde Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy. But after both discover a terrible curse set upon Draco, both must hide their love for each other until the right time...
1. Starcrossed Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you all know this, but I do not own any of the characters you actually recognize. I wish.

As the crimson sun began to set behind the yellow-green hills of rural England, a train rumbled closer and closer to its destination. Its new passengers trembled with excitement more after each passing tree, eager to view their new second home- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The soon-to-be witches and wizards were headed to one of the finest magic schools in the eastern hemisphere, leaving their comfortable homes from around Europe- save one. One girl, seated in a car near the front of the train and reading a book in the fading light, was not from Europe at all; but from America, the first American student to attend Hogwarts.

Ashley Baron stretched out in her empty seat and yawned, the book dangling from her outstretched hand. So far she had decided the trip to her new school was quite boring; no-one dared talk to her, except for maybe the lady pushing the snack trolley. Sighing, she opened up the book to the right page and started to read once more. A bang suddenly echoed into the car, followed by voices. Three boys came into sight- the first, short and thin with greasy blond hair, was flanked by two brutes, with thick foreheads and blank stares.

"My father wanted me to attend Durmstrang, but of course my mother objected- she thought it was too far away. As for me, I-" The shorter boy stopped as his eyes landed on Ashley, laughing softly at something in her book- a strange look came over his face.

"Crabbe and Goyle- go get me something from the trolley. Anything." He ordered, sounding slightly flustered. The two others stammered a reply and crashed into each other on their way back out of the car.

Ashley slowly set the book down, not sure of what this boy wanted. She nodded cautiously when he asked if he could sit there. He settled down in the seat across from her and paused.

"Erm...I'm Draco Malfoy." He quickly extended his hand

"Ashley Baron. Nice to meet you." They shook awkwardly. As she dropped his hand, Ashley met his gaze. His clear blue eyes captured her for a moment, until his voice broke the trance. She shook her head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"Your accent. It's American, isn't it?" He remarked. Ashley nodded.

"I'm from around Baltimore. That's in Maryland. Sort of down by Ellicott City, that's…what are you laughing at me for?" Draco was laughing softly, making his eyes sparkle.

"No, it's nothing; just…you do realize I have no idea where you're talking about?" He grinned. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry. I just haven't been out of the country much, that's all. Barely out of my state, even." She replied. Draco watched her smile slowly fade, and felt the urge to say something to make her laugh again, to see that smile one more time.

"Draco, we couldn't find the trolley." Crabbe abruptly stumbled back into the car, Goyle following close behind.

"Um, that's all right, I'm not hungry anymore, but…"A shrill whistle pierced the air, signaling the trolley's arrival at Hogwarts. Draco stood up quickly as the train came to a chugging stop.

"I have to go, but- I'll see you before we enter the Great Hall, right?" He called out at the door of the train.

"Yeah. I'll try to find you!" Ashley leaned out of her compartment for a last glance before he left the car in front of his two goons.

The first-years fidgeted and chattered excitedly in front of a looming, golden door leading into the Great Hall as a tired-looking witch standing in front the door tried to attract their attention.

"First-years! First-years!" Her surprisingly stern voice quieted them instantly. She nodded in approval.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration at this school. You are about to be sorted into the four Houses of Hogwarts- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Draco grinned and nudged Crabbe as he heard Slytherin. Professor McGonagall continued on, but Ashley was no longer listening- she had caught sight of Draco on the other side of the hall. McGonagall then disappeared into the Great Hall to prepare for them, and Draco started moving away from the wall- but towards another first year with mussed black hair, standing with a tall, freckled redhead closer to the door.

"It's true, isn't it? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said loudly. Ashley stepped back in surprise. Harry Potter? The boy who lived?

Draco had stepped in front of the brown-haired boy.

"You're going to need the right friends to get through this school." Draco sneered, glancing contemptuously at the red-haired boy. "I can help you there." He outstretched his hand. Harry paused a moment.

"I think I can choose my own friends, thanks." He answered. Draco's face hardened, as though he wasn't used to rejection. His blue eyes flashed with an unusual glare that Ashley couldn't quite name. At that moment, the Hall door creaked open. Professor McGonagall frowned suspiciously at Draco, then announced, "We're ready."

Ashley shuffled behind the others towards the Great Hall, taken aback by what just happened.

_What is going on? What came over him? That wasn't _normal_- his eyes were- I don't know- possessed?_ She shook her head inwardly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a burst of song coming from an old, wide-brimmed hat squatting on a stool in the front of the Hall. It began to sing in an off-key tune about the four Houses and their founders. McGonagall stood up to explain it was the Sorting Hat.

ok, so since you all hopefully know what the sorting hat is, I won't go into detail here

"Malfoy, Draco." His name was finally called. He stepped up the Sorting Hat confidently- before the Hat was all the way on his head, it screamed the House.

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco grinned in triumph; the Slytherin table erupted with applause.

Ashley glanced over at the other Slytherins- they didn't seem like a particularly friendly group, filled with scowls and evil sneers.

"Baron, Ashley." Ashley settled on the stool as the Hat was dropped on her head. There was a calculating pause. Ashley saw Draco in her mind- the Hat seemed to see the picture and recoiled as if realizing something. With a barely noticeable touch of sadness in its voice, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco's face fell. _Oh no._

Ashley seated herself on the end of the Gryffindor table amid cheers and applause, not daring to cast a glance at Draco. The Sorting Hat finished the rest of the first-years, ending with a boy named Zabini in Slytherin, and let an old, intricately wrinkled wizard step up to a candle-lit podium.

"Professor Dumbledore." A girl with bushy brown hair whispered informatively behind Ashley. She turned around.

"Who?" The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore- he's the headmaster here. He's supposed to be very wise." The girl held her hand out. "Hermione Granger. And you are?" Ashley shook her hand.

"Ashley Baron." Hermione frowned.

"Are you…American?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." Already tired of the question, she turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I have only a few words to say to you all. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! That is all." With an amused smile, he reclined again at the wide table, now magically filling with stuffing, turkey, and other vast assortments of foods.

Ashley dug in to the feast with gusto, never seeing so much food in her life. After three servings of everything in her reach, she turned around briefly to find Draco. To her surprise, he was searching for her also- he quickly mouthed a phrase.

_Meet me outside_. He gestured towards the doors. Ashley gave a quick nod and turned around.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?" She asked Hermione. She shrugged. An older redhead spoke up.

"Out those doors to the left, three doors down." He instructed.

"Ashley!" Draco called over as Ashley turned the corner. He grinned as she came up, not noticing the furious look on her face

"Got in Slytherin. Great House, my dad said. I should be proud to have gotten in." His grin faded. "But- you got in Gryffindor." Ashley quickly lost her angry train of thought.

"Wait, what? Is that a bad thing?" Draco shook his head.

"Ashley, Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies. They have been for years. If we're seen together, then- well, I'm not so sure if we actually _want_ to find out what would happen to us." He explained.

"So I'm supposed to hate you?" She exclaimed. Draco nodded wearily.

"Guess so." He leaned against the wall, Ashley standing next to him.

"The boy you were talking to back there- he was Harry Potter, wasn't he?" Draco just nodded.

"Why were you being so mean to him?" Ashley inquired accusingly.

"I wasn't- I mean, well- I don't know." Draco spluttered. Ashley glared at him.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you always so cruel like that?" She interrogated.

"No, I'm not! I mean- I _was_, but…" He trailed off, finding no answer.

"You _were_? What are you talking about?" Ashley echoed, confused. Draco threw up his hands.

"I can't explain it! Before I saw you, I've been mean to people as long as I can remember! But when I saw you, I didn't want to be mean at all, I felt like I could be the nicest person in the world- but that was confusing. And when I left you, the evil thoughts came back! And now, I don't feel that anymore!" He exclaimed, flustered. "I have no idea what's going on!" Ashley looked into his eyes- he was telling the truth; they seemed confused and slightly panicked.

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't normal. Do you know anyone who knows a lot about…curses?" Ashley inquired.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I can't think of many synonyms for "asked", but please just bear with me…

Draco shrugged. "That girl you were sitting next to seems like a know-it-all. Ask her." Ashley nodded.

"Hermione. Her name's Hermione." She explained. "I'll ask her."

"Wait, why about curses?" Draco called as she started back towards the Hall. She turned around for a brief second.

"Something like this doesn't just happen randomly."


	2. Google: Curses

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I don't own the characters you recognize in this story- they all are the creations of our famous JKR.

"Hermione! Can I ask you something?" Ashley jogged to catch up with the bushy-haired girl, who was just coming out of Arithmetic class with a pile of books held close to her. She nodded and waited patiently for her to go on. "Do you know anything about curses?" Hermione flipped her hair nonchalantly.

"Well, I _have _been starting a book I got from the library on difficult curses, but we're really not studying them until fourth year. Why do you ask? I mean, I can tell you what the types of curses are, and how they…" Ashley shook her head.

"No, I mean…are there any curses that change people? They way they act? Or something?" Hermione paused- an unusual thing for one like her.

"There is a book in the library I found on that sort of curse…" She said slowly, brow furrowed. "It mentioned one curse…it has to be cast on someone when they're very young, and the accursed must…oh, I can't remember. You'll really have to look it up. And really, why do you want to know? It's not like…" She turned to face Ashley- yet all that was left of her was a swish of air as she raced down the stairway.

The candle that lit up the book Ashley was bent over was dimming fast as night fell. Ashley leafed through the pages anxiously. Two days ago she and Draco had started looking for the book Hermione had mentioned with no luck. She glanced over at a bench where Draco was supposed to leave any book he found- nothing there. Finding something, she realized, was harder when the person helping you was forbidden to communicate with you by an unwritten rule.

The candle had flickered down to its last drop of wax when a thump was heard in front of Ashley's table. A heavy, leather-bound book landed onto the bench before a green-trimmed robe swished out of sight behind the bookcase. Ashley slammed her book shut and went over to inspect the new arrival.

"Rare and Difficult Curses of the Eighteenth Century." Ashley read aloud, knowing a familiar blond head was listening just beyond the bookcase. She heaved it over to her table and started thumbing through the chapters. _Animal Mutations, Weather Curses_, no, that wasn't right, _Elf-Performed Curses_, _Personality-Altering Curses_- there it is. She pored over the chapter and muttered one paragraph to herself.

"Though the previously mentioned curses are difficult to cast and more difficult to break, this last curse is perhaps the most elaborate dark spell of them all. The Amoria Curse must be cast when the target is young, the desired age being of around five years. When cast, the spell must be carefully instructed and said to fit the desires of the curser…" Her eyes skipped a few sentences.

"One casting this curse most often chooses to change the child from, for example, boring to entertaining, law-abiding to troublesome, and- perhaps one of the more disturbing ones- good to evil." Ashley stopped reading. That was it. Draco had been set under the Amoria curse, changing him from good to evil. He didn't fit the mold of the Malfoy family, so they made him fit- like a puzzle piece ripped and bent to fit into the picture.

Ashley lugged the open book back onto the bench and leaned against the edge of the bookcase. Two hands quickly appeared and picked up the book at the same page. Silence for a moment, then:

"_What?_" A quill could be heard scratching furiously- the book was quickly dumped into sight, along with a messy note:

**Did you read all of it?**

_Well, I thought the first paragraph would be enough for you._ Ashley thought and scanned the next paragraph.

"There is only one way to break this Amoria curse, and depends much on the accursed's luck- which, if they have been cursed at all, is quite low at this point. The accursed must find their true love before the day he or she turns the age of seventeen, when the curse becomes unbreakable by any means. If the love between them is strong enough, that emotion will keep he or she alive when they realize they must make the ultimate sacrifice. The accursed will then come back to the world, yet with the burden of the curse off their shoulders. If the love is not strong enough, however, the accursed will, as in most cases, not come back or- even worse- awaken with the curse a permanent stain on their soul." Ashley took her own quill and wrote out a question:

**What is the ultimate sacrifice they're talking about?**

The note disappeared for a second, then came back with a new, terrible scrawl written on the fringe:

**Death.**


	3. Fifth Year Woes

Ashley sighed as she trudged up the familiar stairway to the sixth floor of the castle, her fifth year spell books weighing down her backpack more than usual. She stopped at an empty patch of wall and, looking both ways to make sure no one else was there, slipped through the stone.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming." A voice mused from the shadows of a tiny rectangular room lit only by three floating candles. A grinning blond head poked out of the corner as Ashley threw down her backpack and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm especially tired today, so it took me longer. Don't yell at me." She mumbled and flopped down against the wall opposite the head, glancing around at the place as she did.

The small box of a room acted as their hideout, discovered by Draco near the end of their first year. It was a good thing, too- secret meetings in an abandoned girl's bathroom weren't very appealing anyway.

"Well, sorry about that. Like to spill any details?" Draco asked hopefully. Ashley smirked and absentmindedly twirled her backpack strap.

"I almost failed my Transfigurations test, and Professor Flitwick attempted to yell convincingly at me when I accidentally set fire to his bookcase." Draco bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"I know you're going to laugh, you'll get sick if you try to hold it in." Ashley muttered. A burst of laughter erupted from the corner, and Ashley couldn't help but smile herself. The image of Professor Flitwick's face as his bookcase burned down _was _priceless.

"Really, Ashley, if anyone knows how to liven up a day, it would be you." Draco gasped for breath. Ashley threw a crumpled piece of paper at him and missed entirely.

"I'm glad you think my traumatic misfortunes are amusing, Malfoy." She answered in a mockingly stiff tone. Draco shook his head.

"No, I don't- well, never mind, I have to admit, it is funny when you talk about it. Sorry, I can't help it!" He raised his arms as Ashley prepared to throw more paper at him. Ashley paused, then let down her arm wearily.

"Whatever. I'm too exhausted to throw anything at you." She yawned. Draco sighed with exaggerated relief. "So what have you been up to while I've been stumbling through my classes?" Ashley interrogated.

"Trying to hide from our dear Pansy-" here he made a face- "and putting up with Crabbe and Goyle. Every day it's harder to be around them without having to resort to faking evil- and each day they don't seem to be as convinced." He said. Ashley gave him a smile.

"But that's good- the curse is having less of an effect on you. And I'm sure they're thoroughly fooled by your acting expertise- they're thick-headed brutes, for goodness' sake!" She laughed. Draco shook his head.

"But my father isn't." He muttered ominously. Ashley frowned.

"They wouldn't write to your father, would they? They have no reason to!" Ashley reasoned aloud.

"Ashley, I've already told you- this summer my father was beginning to get suspicious of me. It's possible he could have ordered Crabbe and Goyle to give a regular report on me. And they wouldn't slack on an order from my father." He answered, looking away. Ashley fell silent as well, then glanced at her watch.

"Well, I have to go meet Hermione at the library- she wanted to talk about some troll." Ashley commented, and heaved her pack back onto her shoulders. "Enjoy double Potions this afternoon. Try to stay out of trouble." Draco sighed.

"Hope that troll from Halloween isn't coming back to haunt her." He grinned slightly and watched as Ashley shuffled back out of the wall.

"See you later." A muffled voice called out from the other side.

"Bye."


	4. The Terrible News

The entire castle was buzzing with excitement and fear the day after the mysterious Dark Mark had appeared over the North Tower that foggy night.

"Death Eaters? In the castle? Who would let them in?"

"Who fought them?"

"What's going on here?"

"Are we safe anymore?"

Ashley knew the answers to all of these questions, but kept painfully silent throughout all her classes, not daring to pass through any hallway on the sixth floor without staring straight at the ground and fighting back tears.

That morning a shaken and disturbed Harry had confirmed to Hermione, Ron, and Ashley the secret no one knew as of yet- Professor Dumbledore was dead. Draco Malfoy had brought in the Death Eaters that night, after months of planning an attack on Dumbledore assigned to him by Voldemort, and set a trap for the professor in the North Tower. Yet when the time came for Draco to execute him, the moment he had been waiting for- he didn't. Snape, minutes later, came in; he did the job for him. Both disappeared soon after.

The three listeners were hopelessly in denial until the breakfast that morning, where they noticed three ominously empty spots- Snape's, Dumbledore's, and Draco's.

The rest of the day, the four moved about in a somber silence, not knowing when to reveal what they knew. Professor McGonagall completed it for them at the dinner.

"Students, I must inform you of a tragic occurrence that I am sure many of you have heard about and wondered about for the majority of the day. I am deeply saddened and shocked to tell you all that…Professor Dumbledore has passed away."

An immediate uproar exploded through the Great Hall. Hermione and many others burst into tears; girls screamed in terror; boys stared open-mouthed and moved to comfort their girlfriends. Many just sat there, the shock slowly registering on their faces. Harry just looked down at his reflection in the empty golden dinner plate, too afraid to say anything lest he explode.

Ashley, amid all the chaos of people starting to run about the Hall and meet with friends, escaped through the end doors and sprinted as fast as she could up to the sixth floor and crashed through the stone wall into the hideout.

_Why did he have to say yes? _Ashley thought angrily, sobbing into the darkness. _He could've said no; he could've stopped himself. But the curse was too much. He couldn't control it- _a fresh wave of tears interrupted her thoughts- _but what are they going to do to him? He could be dead right now. They could have figured out about me and him and are coming to kill me right now. They could have thrown his body into some river and I would never see him again, never- _Ashley hugged her knees. She couldn't think like that. Somehow she knew he was alive. He would write her soon, telling her he's okay, everything will be all right- he would come back someday and they would be free of the curse, free forever of the Dark Mark and the hideouts and the terrible memories…

Ashley sniffed and gazed into the corner where Draco usually sat, laughing and joking- before he was a Death Eater, before he muttered about death, even suicide, before the Dark Mark over the tower, before the hidden lies and the empty reassurances. She wanted to see his face again, laughing, and his eyes, sparkling- one more time. Like it was before.

_Before…_


	5. Final Showdown

Author's Note: The word "broomjumping" comes up in this and future chapters. Broomjumping is a mix of Quidditch, skate boarding, and gymnastics. The basics? You stand on a broom and can steer it like a skate board- yet also use it as a balance beam and high bars. It's interesting…ok you can read now.

"Ashley! Ashley, wake up _now_!" Hermione shook Ashley violently, a terrified look plastered on her face. "ASHLEY!" The girl suddenly awoke with a start.

"What? What's going on? Who...?" She fell silent as she saw Hermione's face.

"Lemme get dressed, then tell me why you got me up at some ungodly hour of the morning." Ashley glanced at the windows- still dark- and rummaged through her trunk for her uniform.

"Ashley…" Hermione started but the girl had already rushed away. She paced impatiently until Ashley came back.

"Ok,_ what_?" Ashley slammed her trunk closed.

"Ashley, look out at the Quidditch pitch. Just _look_." She urged after receiving a ludicrous look. Ashley obediently went to the window facing the pitch. The stadium lights were burning a bright white against the stars, clashing with the red and green sparks flying from- wands?

"No." Ashley breathed. She whirled around. "Is Harry out there? Is it really them?" She almost shrieked. Hermione nodded fearfully.

"What if everyone else wakes up? What about the teachers?" Ashley asked breathlessly as she jogged to the pitch alongside Hermione.

"They're all fast asleep. Except for those in Dumbledore's Army- we've managed to get all of them out here. But we can't find the teachers anywhere." Hermione gasped an answer.

"You've brought them out to help?" Ashley shouted, aghast. Hermione just nodded.

"We need them- his followers are here, and do you really think me and Ron can fight them all alone?" Hermione stopped and put her hands on her knees. Ashley slowed down to a stop as well.

"Speaking of the trio…have you found them all? The Horcruxes?" Ashley asked.

"We have. Now it's just up to Harry to…" She trailed off and gazed at the Quidditch grounds. Ashley nodded, understanding. Hermione, before leaving the Weasley's after Bill and Fleur's wedding, told her of the prophecy and of the Horcruxes. She also assigned Ashley the job of keeping Dumbledore's Army together and watching the Slytherins for any leaked information. The trio only came to Hogwarts grounds via Tonks and Lupin sneaking them in at night. Ashley hadn't seen Hermione herself for two weeks.

"We better start up again. Wand out." Hermione stated, sounding more businesslike and calmer than usual. The half-year away from school had changed her dramatically.

As the Quidditch stands grew larger and larger, the sounds of the fight increased as well. Ashley could distinctly recognize Neville Longbottom's high, squeaky voice shouting hexes and charms, along with the other students once enlisted in the DA. Hermione pushed open the door leading into the pitch and, gripping her wand tightly, rushed through the opening.

The vast pitch was a madhouse- black-robed Death Eaters rushed around amidst a mess of seventh-years, each side throwing about and dodging multi-colored spells every which way. A barrage of curses almost immediately came hurtling towards Hermione and Ashley- both threw up a shield and the bolts of light bounced off, smoldering in the sand.

"Sorry, we didn't know who..." Ernie MacMillan started to apologize, then yelled out a shield charm to deflect a hex emanating from a nearby Death Eater's wand. The two other students beside Ernie let out shouts and raced after the Death Eater. Ashley grabbed Hermione's arm, realizing something.

"Hermione, do you think- _he's_ here?" She asked, her voice wavering. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him-"- Ashley's eyes began to well up-"But go try to find him, he must be here somewhere." Hermione reassured her. Ashley nodded and rushed off, ducking underneath a red, careening Bat Bogey hex from Ginny Weasley.

"Ashley, glad to see you've joined!" The redhead waved emphatically at her. Ashley waved back and resumed searching amongst the Death Eaters.

_Bloody heck, they all have their masks on! _Ashley thought wildly. On an impulse, she turned towards a Death Eater chasing Luna Lovegood and shouted a spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The well-aimed spell hit the figure in the face and shattered the skull-shaped mask, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why, you little..." Bellatrix growled, holding one side of her face, and began to rush after her wand. Ashley bent down and grabbed the wand before the other could get to it and waved it tauntingly above her.

"Finders keepers!" She hooted, and took off laughing. She felt like an immature nine-year-oldrunning away from the bully in school around an extremely lethal playground.

"Get back here!" Bellatrix yelled uselessly and started sprinting after her. The elation quickly left Ashley- Bellatrix was faster than she thought. She searched around wildly for an escape- and found it lying by the stands wall.

"Up!" Ashley screamed at the broomstick as she ran towards it, dropping Bellatrix's wand in the process- it rose obediently in the air. Wasting no time, Ashley muttered the broomjumping spell and leapt onto the broom, taking off into the air immediately. Rising above the raging battle, Ashley could clearly see the winners- slowly but surely, the DA were being beaten back, many ducking into the stands for rest before venturing back out again. The black shapes signaling the presence of a Death Eater were spread out in a full circle, surrounding something Ashley had not seen on the ground- two figures standing across from each other. One was sending pointless curses at the other, enraged by the taunts coming from the other. Ashley smiled- Harry was still alive, or so it looked. Yet he could not evade Voldemort's attacks for long, especially harassing him like he was.

Ashley's thoughts were broken from a red burst of light whizzing past her head- Bellatrix had found her at last. She regained her balance on the broom and looked down at the pitch. Not only Bellatrix had noticed her- many of the other Death Eaters were looking up as well, wand arms swinging upward.

"_Incendium_!" Ashley fired her own hex down at the ground before hurtling backwards to avoid a line of curses. More kept coming- it seemed like all the Death Eaters were firing at her- and Ashley kept escaping them, zooming all around the pitch. She could faintly hear the encouraging shouts from the seventh-years, some even helping to attack the Death Eaters from the stands. The spells stopped briefly, and Ashley halted for a second to catch her breath- and barely missed a green hex fired at her. She leapt into a sloppy back flip, hoping to land back on the broom, but slipped, falling behind the broom instead. Her hands caught the broom at the last minute. Screams issued from the students below, clashing with a single peal of evil laughter.

Bellatrix threw up her arm at the dangling form above and shouted in a terrible finality, "_Avada Kedavra_!" The jet of green light burst from the wand as from a cannon, and raced towards the sky.

An ominous green light flashed brilliantly from the ground- Ashley sucked in her breath. Eyes shut tight, she let go of the broom.

A thousand thoughts raced through Ashley's brain as she fell- memories of Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Quidditch melted and crashed through and into her mind, mixing with visions of Baltimore and her old home. Black fog started creeping into her vision, covering the memories and sounds. Her last thing she heard before the darkness overcame her was a shout- loud and mournful, with a hint of comforting familiarity.

Bellatrix smirked as she watched the girl start to plummet down to the ground from her broom.

"All the better." She said to no one in particular. "She will die a worse death than if she had held on." A shout suddenly came from behind her- a Death Eater was running up from across the pitch, pushing past the others.

"What are you _doing_, Draco?" Bellatrix recognized the blond hair peeking out from under the black hood. The boy pushed past her and sprinted towards where the girl was to hit the ground.

"_Arresto momentum!_" Draco's wand flashed blue; the falling body slowed its breakneck fall and floated down into Draco's outstretched arms.

Ron rushed up to the Death Eater and pointed his wand menacingly.

"Get away from her." He ordered, the usual quavering in his voice gone. The hooded figure straightened slowly, and threw his mask to the ground with one hand, the other hand pulling down his hood.

"Draco…Malfoy…" Ron's hand shook, then steadied.

"You step away from her, you foul..." Ron started, but stopped as Hermione ran up to take hold of his arm.

"Stop! Ron, it's fine." She exclaimed. "I'll explain later." She confided in a lower tone.

Draco had bent down again to examine Ashley, gently turning her over on her back. She groaned softly and stirred uncomfortably, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Move aside! I said, move aside! What is going on-?" Lucius Malfoy had lost no time in appearing on the scene. Draco silently stood up to face his father, whose face was a color purple that would rival Vernon Dursley's large visage.

"No, not possible…" Lucius stared dumbfounded at Draco, then Ashley.

"Sorry to break it to you, father, but yes, it is possible. I- I mean _we_- have found out about the curse." Draco stated with a hint of sarcasm. Ashley let out another groan and opened her eyes.

"What the- _Draco_?" Ashley breathed. He helped her to her feet.

"Long time, no see, eh?" Draco could not help murmuring. Ashley laughed and hugged him as long as she dared. Lucius fumbled for his wand.

"_Die then, traitor_!" He shouted in his rage, and raised his wand.

"Ashley, run!" Draco thrust her to the side and urged her forward. Lucius was about to race forward when he suddenly froze in a binding spell and fell, stiff as a board, onto the sand.

"I've always wanted to do that." Ron lowered his wand with a smug smile on his face.

It seemed as if the world were about to end as the doomed couple winded around the pitch in a panic. The battle had grown more intense- many fighters were now casting spells in a frenzy, not caring who they hit or where the spell went. The isolated heroes had to win their epic battle soon, or only they would be left. Ashley bit back the urge to laugh as she held fast to Draco's hand. _Sure, I wanted to be with him- but I never knew that would mean running for my life!_ She thought morbidly.

They were almost to the door leading out of the field when a gray shadow leapt from the stands in front of them, followed by other dark blurs.

"Well, well, Draco. We meet again." The shadow spoke, and stepped into the moonlight to reveal a gray wolf, its grinning mouth red with fresh blood.

"Fenrir Greyback." Draco acknowledged, his stomach twisting. Greyback sniffed.

"Rushing blood- I can smell it everywhere. Of course, I wouldn't want to partake of a coward's blood"- his animal eyes flashed- "but I'm particularly hungry tonight, and must settle for any little boy that comes my way…" Fenrir's gaze roved to Ashley, and he smiled malevolently.

"Yet there's always his little friend as an appetizer." He lunged for Ashley with a growl.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco sent the werewolf went tumbling backwards into the wall. The other werewolves with him roared angrily and started for the pair themselves.

"This way!" They started backwards again, hoping the web of flying curses would catch some of monsters behind them. The barks and growls began to fade, and the couple slowed down to catch their breath.

"There they are!" A Death Eater called out. Draco groaned and turned around, only to stop after a few steps- the werewolves were stalking back, the pack headed by Greyback himself, a good-sized lump on his head.

"Ashley." Draco grabbed Ashley's arm. "Ash, you have to get yourself out of here. I can distract them." Ashley shook her head.

"It wouldn't do any good- they'd kill you in seconds." She protested.

"Exactly." Ashley froze. Draco shook his head.

"To break the curse, Ashley. Do you think I would carry out a death wish for any other reason?" He asked. Ashley bit her lip.

"Is there any other way?" She murmured.

"Ashley, we've tried for years to find a way- there isn't one. Don't you remember?" His eyes filled with tears. "Goodbye, Ash. Though I hope not forever." He glanced at the werewolves. They had slowed down to a torturously slow stalk, their prey just yards ahead. Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy, were looming on the other side. Draco strode up between them. Ashley stumbled backwards out of the way of both troupes, their focus on the boy between them.

"Oh, protecting your sweetheart, are you?" Bellatrix taunted, standing next to Lucius. "Well, we were going to kill her anyway- but since you're family, we've decided to spare you the torture and kill you first." Lucius grinned.

"Too bad. I would have loved to see your face as she died." He remarked off-handedly. "But now you will die first, along with your futile attempts at breaking the curse." He seemed to chuckle. "From your childhood, your mother and I knew you were weak- a disgrace to our pureblooded name."

"There is no such thing as pureblooded- only a vain attempt at setting yourself on a pedestal. Unless you haven't figured that out, father?" Draco mustered a sneer, unnerving Lucius.

"Kill him now. No use listening to this wretch any longer." A Death Eater whined. Lucius held up his hand, regaining his composure.

"Did Dumbledore inform you of that, my son? Or maybe…" Lucius turned to stare at Ashley. "Your dear little Mudblood girlfriend." Draco's wand hand twitched.

"Get away from her." A power resonated from his voice, causing Lucius to face him again.

"Don't worry, her time will come soon." Lucius gave a cold smile after a pause. "But yours, I think, has been delayed too long." He turned to Bellatrix.

"Shall I do the honors?" He inquired with a morbid reverence. Bellatrix nodded in equal solemnity.

"The Dark Lord would have nothing to do with this traitor. Might as well." She answered, then gave way to a cruel laugh. Lucius joined in and moved ahead, wand hand swinging upwards. The werewolves licked their lips, anticipating a fresh meal. Draco glanced at Ashley.

"Te amo siempre." He whispered. _I'll love you forever._

"Te amo." Ashley mouthed. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, Ashley's image searing it self in her mind. To him, she had never looked so beautiful, in all the years of brief glances and secret meetings. He could feel the love and fear that was welled up in her eyes washing over him, its rushing sound barely covering a terrible voice muttering the curse. He opened his eyes.

The terrible green blaze of light from Lucius' wand accentuated the tears streaming down Ashley's face.

The green light died away to reveal the Death Eaters scattering as the werewolves leapt towards their dinner- the body now lying still in the pitted sand. Fenrir Greyback was the first to get to it, and sniffed it hungrily. Almost immediately, he jumped back and yelped, the hackles on his back standing up. The other wolves caught the scent and retreated, tails between their legs.

"No-one get close to it! We shall find food elsewhere." Fenrir growled, and loped away from the corpse, the rest of the pack following close behind. Ashley's heart skipped a beat as she watched the wolves race off. What could possibly unnerve them? She crept over, unseen, to the body and rolled it over.

"Draco…" she whispered mournfully as she gazed at his face. For once in his life, he looked peaceful, even happy, with his eyes closed and a ghost of smile on his lips. Ashley suddenly frowned as her mind flashed back to one of Professor Moody's Dark Arts classes.

"_Anyone know how to tell if someone's been killed by this curse?" Moody shouted to the class, one gnarled finger pointing to the killing curse scrawled on the blackboard. Hermione raised her hand once more. Moody nodded towards her, his abnormal eye rolling madly._

"_One who has been killed by Avada Kedavra" –she took a tentative breath –"can be determined by their face. They look as if they have been utterly terrified, and their eyes-"_

"Are open." Ashley murmured. Before she could examine Draco further, a strange expression came over his face- as if he was experiencing a nightmare. Ashley jumped back. Draco let out a pained moan, and she suddenly felt a jab of pain stab at her heart. The curse -at its end after twelve years of ruling over Draco's heart- was fighting for its life.

Ashley collapsed to the ground next to Draco as the pain intensified, racking her whole body. Darkness started creeping into the edges of her sight until she could see almost nothing. As Ashley slowly blacked out, the last words of the curse seemed to echo over the whole stadium.

_But if the love is everlasting,_

_Then the spirit will turn 'round,_

_To the soul whose heart is asking_

_Where's my love, to whom I'm bound?_

_Yet a week shall pass away_

_A test to see which prevails,_

_Will this terrible curse still hold sway_

_Or will he return from beyond the veil?_

_Only precious time will tell_

_If the star-crossed lovers shall still win_

_Over shadowed secrecy, and fell_

_The curse that kept them in._


	6. Hospital Wing

The hospital wing was currently seeing the busiest week of its life- reporters, parents, students, nurses, and teachers all tried to cram into the now-cozy wing together. The patients were constantly being cared for, given cards, congratulations, or questions from newspapers about the epic battle that destroyed the largest threat to the wizard society. The biggest star of all was the famous Harry Potter, victorious hero of the age, who often would visit the members of the DA in the wing. He was overjoyed to hear none of the DA members had been killed- though some so badly wounded they were sent to St. Mungo's.

"Hermione!" Harry pushed past the routine cluster of jabbering reporters to get to his best friend. "How are they doing?" Hermione smiled.

"Better, that is, for most of them. Ernie Macmillan might be sent to St. Mungo's, though, if Madam Pomfrey can't find any powdered salem root soon." Hermione reported. Harry looked around him- each day another bed was emptied, thanks to the fast healing of Madam Pomfrey. Many of the DA were now returning to classes as heroes, recounting their tales in hallways and common rooms. Neville was strutting proudly about the castle now, followed constantly by a gaggle of giggling second-years.

"And- what about Ashley? Has she woken up yet?" Harry asked, remembering the disturbing discovery involving her and Malfoy- though Hermione had tried to explain it to him, the whole curse idea was utterly bizarre.

"Almost." Hermione led him to a bed at the end of the row, aloof from the crowd. "She might wake up any time now." Harry nodded and looked at Ashley's face- it had grown paler as the days went by, and she seemed to be having dreams, or rather nightmares, more often. Her outcome had not been looking its best, worrying some of the DA- Ashley had been one of their strongest supporters in their fifth year, and kept them together in the years after.

Suddenly Ashley muttered an unintelligible phrase and shifted position. With a yawn, her eyes cracked open, squinting in the bright hospital lights.

"Where in the-?" Ashley noticed Harry and Hermione at the end of her bed, and tilted her head.

"Oh. Hi." She let her head drop again and rubbed her forehead, suppressing another yawn.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione inquired anxiously. Ashley pushed herself upright and gazed around blankly.

"Fine enough, I guess. How's everyone else doing?" She strained to see the occupants of the other beds.

"Almost all of them are out. Ernie may be sent to St. Mungo's, but the rest are fine." Hermione answered.

"Good. Madam Pomfrey probably got them all back on their feet within fifteen minutes. How long have I been out?" Ashley rubbed her eyes.

"Three days." Harry spoke up. Ashley gaped.

"That long? Well, then. No use missing any more of the action." Ashley started to swing her legs to the floor, then stopped.

"Malfoy. Is he..?" Ashley looked expectantly at Hermione, who gazed sadly at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"To tell the truth, Ashley, we don't know. When he was here, he was on the verge of not making it. Madam Pomfrey decided to send him to St. Mungos' two days ago. She hasn't received news of him since, good or bad." He confessed. Ashley bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Ok. Um, great." Ashley murmured and began gathering the clothes laid out for her.

"Er, in case you were wondering- none of the professors assigned homework- they knew some people would be in the hospital wing. Nothing to worry about there." Hermione informed her, trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh. Wonderful." Ashley answered half-heartedly. Hermione sighed.

"Well…see you around, then." Ashley gave a small wave and Hermione quickly left, dragging Harry along with her.


	7. Winter Depression

A lone pine needle twirled and whistled in the bitter winter wind, broken from its snow-laden branch guarding the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The needle danced its way over the castle looming in the gray fog of January, over the rooftops and past owls bearing messages whipping about under their scaly talons. It came to rest on the stands surrounding the desolate Quidditch pitch- save for one person. Hunched against the wind, the person gripped a knobby, unusually long broomstick out to the center of the pitch. Muttering a spell, she threw the broom in the air. It hovered for a second, then dropped to a height so the girl could step on easily. Despite the cold, she wore a pair of flared jeans and her uniformed white shirt, sleeves rolled up. Steering the broom expertly up through the air, the girl stopped higher to examine her surroundings, brushing back dark brown hair away from equally dark eyes. A sigh escaped her lips. Though Christmas was just past, she no longer retained the joy of the holidays- it had seeped away from her just a week ago. Any escape would do now from winter's unfeeling grasp.

Without any warning, the girl leapt into the air- and executed a smooth back flip, both feet landing safely on the broom again. Grinning now, the girl jumped up again, this time to jump behind the broom and swing up, around, in a circle, hanging by both arms, twisting the broom around in a pinwheel, then catapulting back to her original position.

_Wouldn't he like to see me now._ The girl thought. The smile that had lit up her face quickly disappeared- he may never see her. Never again. The curse may still yet win.

Ashley let out a deep breath and mournfully watched it freeze into a gray mist, joining with the winter clouds. She sat down on her broom, legs dangling towards the deep snow, and gazed towards Hogwarts.

_It looks beautiful- always does. Especially in winter._ She could hear Draco remarking. Ashley smirked- she would always agree with him. Especially the Great Hall, now half-shrouded in fog. She could remember the day of the school ball- the Hall would be decked in its best finery, the students and teachers alike dancing the night away. _Yet there was always one couple who would never dance_, Ashley sighed inwardly. _Me and Draco._ An idea suddenly popped into her head. With a slight grunt, Ashley stood up and steadied herself on the broomstick. Holding out her arms as if her dance partner were there, she began to waltz around in the mist, gazing into Draco's imaginary eyes. They were a clear blue, complementing his blond hair. He had always joked he would dye it brown someday, and Ashley had always replied with a grin that he would actually look much better with a bright purple. She laughed and dropped her arms by her sides before she felt too silly.

Suddenly, a bang at the edge of the pitch caused Ashley to start. _Oh no._ She sailed down to the other side of the pitch and onto the ground. If she interfered with the Quidditch practice time, the whole team- no matter what House- would be on her for it.

But- _Quidditch is over for the holidays_. Not stopping, Ashley rushed to the door leading outside of the pitch- if it wasn't the Quidditch team, who knows who it would be. Ignoring the biting ice on the handle, Ashley shoved forward to open the door. The knob stopped half-way- she was locked in. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out. The wind was growing ferocious now, seeping under her thin shirt, chilling to the bone, its roar almost covering the sound of- footsteps? Whipping around, Ashley held up a hand against the flying snow. A tall figure was discernable- heavily cloaked, head ducked. They were coming closer at a faster pace now, whoever it was.

"Who-?" Ashley's words were cut off by a strong gust of wind, knocking her into the snow bank behind her. The figure stopped as she fell, then started jogging. Ashley searched through the snow for her wand, but couldn't find it anywhere. No use- the figure was almost upon her now, five feet, two feet. The wind subsided to let her see the face of the stranger- a familiar grin was drawn across it, his clear blue eyes sparkling. He quickly pulled off his hat- a shock of blond hair emerged, clashing with the pale snow flurrying about.

"_Malfoy-_you-you're…" Ashley stammered, then pushed herself out of the snow bank and into Draco's outstretched arms. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. The week away had been torture- the trip back even worse. It was the first time he could hold her in public, show the rest of the world that he was hers, all hers.

"Ashley, you're shivering." His joy turned to concern. Ashley let out a sob into his coat. He gently pried her away from him until he could look into her eyes, now glistening with tears.

"It's all over now, Ash. I'm fine- it's over. I can be me. I _am_ me." He soothed, hands traveling up to her face. "There's nothing to worry about." Ashley smiled and gave another choked sob, and Draco let her once more collapse into his arms. This time he slowly sat down in the snow, her curled into his lap, his warmth the only thing keeping her warm. He draped his coat over her shoulders as her head rested underneath his neck, the tears ebbing away until there was only left a contented smile.

"I saw you up there." Draco whispered in her ear. Ashley stirred a little.

"What?" She murmured.

"I saw you. Dancing by yourself." He let out a soft laugh and Ashley's cheeks unwillingly turned pink.

"But you won't have to." He reassured. "Not anymore." His arms circled around her protectively, as if she may be once more taken away at any second.

"Because I'll be dancing with you."


	8. Library Confession

Hermione shoved her tattered ancient runes book away from her across the library table and sighed exasperatedly.

"If I have to translate one more paragraph, I will scream!" She fumed. Mid-terms were coming in just a few weeks, and she just knew she would fail in all her courses if she didn't study. Harry and Ron smirked.

"Of all people, Hermione, you should not be the one about to burst over exams." Harry remarked, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of his potions book.

"Yeah. It's me who should be worried- you're the only reason I passed that preparation test in Astronomy." Ron grinned broadly at her. Hermione felt herself blush a bit. She knows she had helped Harry and Ron for years, but it pleased her most to hear praises about it from Ron. Harry noticed her blush and started gathering up his books.

"I think I better leave you two alone for a minute. I've got to talk with Ginny back in the common room anyway."

"Now what do you think he means by that, eh?" Ron asked in mocking innocence. Hermione laughed and playfully threw a quill at him.

A sudden noise from the library doors silenced them. They watched as Ashley burst through the library doors, laughing and towing along Draco by the wrist.

"I know you're excited by my return, but, really, why are we visiting the library-?" He stopped when he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron staring, bewildered, at him.

"Draco's back!" Ashley practically shouted at them, seeming to resist the urge to jump up and down. Hermione paused, then nodded jerkily.

"Yes, Ashley, er, we can see that." She said, then elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Uh, oh, yeah, um…how are you…feeling?" Ron stammered, not used to showing concern for his enemy.

"A lot better, now that I'm back." Draco answered, giving him a friendly smile. Ron looked at Hermione questioningly. Ashley sighed.

"Come on, guys! He's not the same person you met when we were eleven! He's…_how many times do I have to explain this?_" Throwing her arms up in the air, she started down a book aisle. "You deal with it!"

Draco watched her stalk down towards the other end of the library, then sighed.

"All right, then. How do I start?" He searched around for something to say.

"I guess you know my reason for acting the way I did the past seven years, and you're probably still angry at me for it all, though it really wasn't my fault. Heck, if I were you, I'd try to strangle me right now." He smirked. "But I just hope that you'll give me the chance to, er, reintroduce myself." Draco gave a short bow.

"Draco Malfoy, the accursed, unfortunate son of Lucius Malfoy, at your service." He announced with a grin. Silence emanated from the trio.

"Well, then." Harry finally said and came from around the table to stand directly in front of Draco, who didn't move. Here was his arch-enemy for seven years, who had caused him so much pain in his years at Hogwarts. Visions of his works quickly flashed through Harry's mind- the Potter Stinks badges, a bouncing white ferret, three Dementors coming out on the Quidditch field- Draco cornering Dumbledore in the Tower. The last image made Harry's wand hand twitch. Then he looked into Draco's eyes, searching for any fragmentof malice or hatred. There was none- only a deep guilt for what he had done, even if it wasn't really him. Draco would never lose that guilt, Harry knew. He sighed.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand. Draco shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you too." He grinned. Ashley came out from behind the bookcase, teary-eyed.

"I never thought I would see the day." She sniffed. Draco laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Harry Potter, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ashley Baron." Ashley paused.

"Wait- you know I'm not your girlfriend, right?" She looked at him. Draco frowned.

"Well, why not?" Ashley shrugged.

"You never asked me out." She responded. Draco looked up, confused.

"Oh. Will you go out with me, then?" He asked. Ashley pretended to think hard.

"I guess so." She shrugged, the grinned as Draco gave a mock sniff. "Of course, Malfoy. What did you really think I would say?"

"Yes." Draco hugged her. "But I'm glad you did. This will really make our dear Pansy angry."


	9. Spring Ball

"Can't believe they decided to have a spring Ball, can you?" Ron remarked excitedly as he gazed at himself in the full-length mirror in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He no longer had those terrible, lace-filled dress robes from the Yule Ball- Harry had been determined to buy Ron new dress robes this year and spare his friend the unnecessary humiliation. These new ones were similar to Harry's, except in color; these were the traditional black and white, with a black bow.

"No, I can't, even though you've said that a thousand times since they made the announcement." Harry smirked, straightening his emerald bow. Ron ignored the comment and smoothed his hair.

"And I'm going with Hermione! She's bound to look good, I mean, at the Yule Ball, she-" Harry tuned out as Ron continued on with his giddy speculations.

"Will he ever shut up?" Dean Thomas leaned over and whispered to Harry. He shook his head.

"Never." Satisfied with his bow, Harry went over to Ron. "Almost ready?" Ron grinned.

"Let's go."

"Evening, gentlemen." Draco nodded towards Harry and Ron coming down the staircase towards the Great Hall. He grinned when he saw Ron.

"New dress robes? Nice choice." He laughed to himself as he remembered Ron in his fourth year robes. "Nervous about seeing Ginny?" He turned towards Harry. Harry shrugged.

"You could say so." He nodded, smirking. The butterflies did simultaneous back flips in his stomach. "You nervous?" He tried to not focus on them.

"Of course. I actually didn't manage to see Ashley at the Yule Ball before." Draco answered.

"Yeah, she was sick that night, remember?" Harry said.

"Boys! Boys!" Luna Lovegood floated up towards them, festive winged pigs dangling merrily from her ears. "The girls are ready to meet you- but they requested they come out one at a time. They want to walk in with each of you." She announced.

"Where are they?" Ron craned his neck to search the crowd in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Around the corner- but only one of them will come out at a time. You all can stay here." Luna smiled dreamily and floated back down to the corner towards the hidden girls.

"I'll tell Ginny to come out first." Harry gulped. A fit of whispering and excited giggling came from around the corner, then a red-headed girl stepped out into the hallway.

Harry had to catch his breath- Ginny looked stunning in her sparkling emerald dress that matched Harry's dress robes. A pair of jeweled earrings brought out her bright eyes and the red hair let loose instead of its normal ponytail. Harry stuttered as he stepped forward to greet her.

"What's the matter, Harry? Snorkack got your tongue?" Ginny's musical voice did a fair imitation of Luna's favorite phrase. Harry laughed in spite of himself.

"No, I just- well, you look beautiful." He took her hand and stepped towards the edge of the hallway, looking towards the corner for the next girl.

"Now may I present the wonderful Hermione Granger." Ginny called out, and Ron's ears turned a bright red. Hermione shyly came into view from around the wall.

She smiled as she saw the shocked expression on Ron's face and looked down, blushing, at her pale blue dress. Her hair was pulled up into a delicate bun, save for a few loose curls that tumbled down onto her shoulders. She took Ron's arm and gently dragged him over next to Harry- the poor boy was still paralyzed with an expression of pleased amazement.

"And the final lovely lady, Ashley Baron." Hermione announced. Draco cleared his throat and tried to look confident as he stepped in the middle of the hallway.

Half a face peeked out from around the corner, giggled, then withdrew. Ginny laughed.

"Come on, Ashley. Your knight in shining armor is waiting for you." She encouraged her. Ashley laughed and peeked over the corner again.

"Okay." She looked down at her heels as she shuffled out into view. Draco gaped and leaned against the wall for support. Ashley smiled and twirled around in her bright red dress, her brown hair let down around her shoulders.

"Ashley- your hair is –"

"Down. For once. Yeah." Ashley finished. Draco shook his head as if waking up from a dream and pushed off from the wall, taking Ashley's hands in his.

"May I say, milady, that you look absolutely gorgeous this evening?" Draco complimented. Ashley nodded.

"You may." She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. "And may I say that you, too, look dashing for the ball?" Draco turned a scarlet to rival Ron's ears.

"Well, thank you. Shall we go on in, then?" Draco led Ashley through the Great Hall doors and into the ball.

For the springtime theme of the ball, the Great Hall had been meticulously decorated by Professor Sprout with garlands of sweet-smelling flowers that bloomed before the guests' eyes around the Hall. Vases adorned every table, and a sort of soft grass covered the normally-wooden floors. Music had already started playing, and a few couples had started to dance- including Harry and Ginny.

"Um, Hermione- uh, would you like to dance with me?" Ron asked shakily, recovering from his shock in the hallway.

"Yes, please." Hermione took his unsteady arm and let him lead her onto the dance floor, leaving Draco and Ashley to the mercy of other extremely talkative party-goers for the majority of the ball.

The sun had set into a rosy dusk when the pair finally went to stand on the side of the floor, entertaining themselves with watching the other couples.

"Who is Luna dancing with?" Ashley watched Luna and her pig earrings spin around lightly. Draco craned his neck.

"That would be- Neville." He answered. Ashley's eyebrows rose.

"_Really?_" She said. Draco nodded towards another couple on the other side of the room.

"Who is Cho with?" He asked. Ashley laughed.

"Michael Corner- how appropriate. She's Harry's old girlfriend, and she's now with Ginny's old boyfriend." Ashley commented, grinning. Draco looked towards a table loaded with drinks.

"I'm going to get something to drink- do you want anything?" Ashley shook her head, and turned away as he disappeared through the crowd behind them. The song ended soon after, and Hermione came off the floor, face reddened.

"Ron's not much of a dancer, but he's no worse than Harry. They both have just gone to get something to eat." Hermione remarked giddily. "Where's Draco?" Ashley shrugged.

"Probably wandering aimlessly, pretending to search for the drink table." She said. Hermione smirked, then gazed at Ashley knowingly.

"So what are you going to do with him after graduation?" Hermione said. It was Ashley's turn to sigh.

"To tell the truth? I don't know. I was going to leave for Baltimore right before graduation, actually, and if I did that, then…" Ashley trailed off.

"You wouldn't- leave Draco, would you?" Hermione asked with a confused expression. Ashley looked at her sadly.

"The orphanage wants me back- Aunt May is getting old, and wants to retire. They want me to take over for a while before they find someone new. I can't leave them over there without someone to help them." Hermione grasped Ashley's shoulder in disbelief.

"Ashley, they've sent you a total of seven bloody letters in your seven years of being here. Would you go to them and leave Draco, who's thought about you every day since meeting you?" Before Ashley could reply, Ron and Draco appeared beside them.

"Well, Harry and Ginny are still dancing, aren't they?" Draco remarked. "Would you like to join them, Ash?" Ashley seemed to emerge from a reverie and turned to Draco.

"Sure." She gave him a half-smile and stepped out onto the floor. Ron looked anxiously at Hermione.

"Hermione- is anything wrong?" Ron noticed a sad, slightly exasperated look on Hermione's face. He shook her head.

"No, I just…" she stopped, then turned towards him. "I have to tell you something."

"You never told me you could dance." Draco said as they whirled in time to the music. Ashley managed a small shrug.

"Never really knew I could either." Draco grinned. Ashley fell unusually silent.

"I just realized- this is our first time dancing together." He tried to start up a conversation. Ashley merely let out a "really?" and glanced down at her feet. Draco frowned.

"Is there something I should know about?" Draco asked. Ashley's face turned pink.

"No." She responded quickly, and looked away as the song ended. Draco gently tilted her chin up.

"Are you sure?" He said. Ashley looked into his eyes; they were worried, they noticed something was wrong with her- but they also showed a love for her that couldn't possibly be ignored. How could she leave those eyes, the love they showed? How could she? Guilt welled up within her.

"I'm sure." She murmured and turned away from him. Draco sighed.

"All right then." Ashley took that as a sign to leave and quickly slipped away into the crowd. Draco went over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hey, is there something wrong with Ashley? I saw you were talking to her earlier." He said. Hermione looked down at her drink.

"Well, Draco…she…I can't explain it. You'll have to ask her yourself." Hermione shook her head. "You shouldn't have to hear it from me." Draco nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. She refused to say anything while we were dancing." He set off through the crowd, scanning the Hall for any sign of her. She had disappeared. Draco circled around the Hall and nearby hallways, then went up to Professor McGonagall.

"Have you seen Ashley anywhere?" He asked tiredly. McGonagall looked surprised.

"Well, she did walk outside thirty minutes ago. Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" She frowned; she would not expect Ashley, of all people, to leave her date in the middle of a ball for no reason.

"Yes- I mean, no. I don't know. But thank you for telling me, Professor." Draco headed towards the door that led outside.

"Ashley! Ashley!" Draco called out for her as he almost jogged down the outside path. It was a surprisingly cold night- he could not see any couples out walking around tonight.

A shadow moved behind a large willow tree away from the path, next to the bank. Draco followed it and slowed down to peer around the tree. Ashley was seated in between a pair of protruding roots, gazing out at the lake half-hidden from the branches. Silver moonlight lit up a few tears on her face.

"Hey." Draco came over around the tree and sat down next to Ashley. "What's wrong? Come on, tell me." He draped one arm over her shoulders, but she didn't lean in towards him.

"It's about graduation." She sniffed after a pause. Draco gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah? What, are you going to stay here another year or something? You like it that much?" He joked, then sobered. "Ok, I'll stop. What's on your mind?" Ashley shifted uncomfortably.

"I have to leave for America early. Before graduation." She stared mournfully at the muddy bank.

"Ok…well, that's fine, I guess. You're coming back for the end of the year, though, right?" Draco asked. No answer. "Right?" Ashley hugged her knees and shook her head.

"They want me to stay there and take over the orphanage. And…" she sighed, knowing what Draco's response would be. "They don't have any room for anyone else there."

"B-but you're not going, are you? I mean, you can't just leave here forever. This is your home, not there. They've barely kept in touch with you! And I…" he stopped, then threw up his hands in exasperation. "I can't believe you would leave me for _them!_" He got up and stalked back towards the path. Ashley scrambled to her feet.

"Draco, it's not…" she tried to protest, but he had already gone out of sight.

Harry and Ron grinned as Draco appeared out of the outside doorway.

"We've been looking all over for you! Hermione wants to know if…" Harry's face fell as he saw Draco's sullen face.

"What has she done? Malfoy, what did she say?" Hermione joined Harry and gazed concernedly at his face. "Come on, let's sit down, and then you tell us everything." Draco let Hermione steer him out towards a staircase and push him down on a step.

"Ok, what happened?" Harry asked. Draco put his head in his hands.

"She's leaving." He mumbled.

"_What?_" Harry leaned forward. "She's leaving? For America? Why? Why would she leave you? Is she leaving forever? Hermione, _what is going on_?" Harry stammered. Hermione shook her head.

"Ashley got orders from the orphanage to come home early and lead the place. She can't take Draco with her, and she wouldn't be able to come back for the end of the year." Hermione explained shortly.

"But when is she leaving?" Ron asked. Hermione looked down and pulled out a letter addressed to Ashley. Draco looked up.

"Someone gave this to me to give to Ashley. It's from Baltimore." Hermione sighed. "Aunt May, the owner of the orphanage, has died. They need Ashley back soon."

How soon?" Draco asked fearfully.

"Tomorrow."


	10. Flight Departure 9 34

"Ashley, you can't possibly go through with this." Hermione folded her arms as she watched Ashley slam her suitcase shut.

"I have to. I already told them I would." She grabbed her barn owl's cage and set it roughly beside the suitcase.

"You have to?" Hermione repeated.

"Uh, _yeah_." Ashley searched around her bed for anything still there.

"But do you want to?" Hermione said. Ashley froze, then continued to search.

"No." she muttered. Hermione threw up her hands.

"Then why are you doing it?" she shouted. Ashley lifted the suitcase and cage and started towards the common room, ignoring her.

Ginny was waiting in the common room with Harry and Ron.

"You're making a stupid decision, Ashley." Ginny reprimanded. Harry nodded.

"You know you're breaking his heart, don't you?"

"Think of the years you've been with him! Are you going to leave all that behind?"

"Ashley, are you listening?"

They followed her noisily out to the train station, where the red Hogwarts train belched out smoke in preparation for the journey. A pair of unfamiliar people waited beside the train with Hagrid in between them, uncomfortable smiles on their faces.

"Time to go, Ashley." One, a tall blond man, took her luggage. The other, a short-haired woman, plastered a fake grin on her face and hugged her.

"We're so happy to see you." She cooed, voice dripping with false sweetness.

"Hi, aunt Lea." Ashley muttered. She noticed the others standing sullenly at Ashley from the steps leading down to the station.

"Are those your friends?" Lea asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah. They're-" The woman cut her off.

"Well, that's very nice. Let's, er, go now." Lea started steering her towards the train.

"Uncle Matt, will you show her into the train?" The blond man nodded.

"Ashley, that boy over there has been here ever since we came. Do you know who he is?" Uncle Matt whispered and motioned towards the hedge lining the stairs. Draco was leaning back on the hedge, arms folded, a stony expression on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Ashley hesitated, then gave a small wave to Draco before being ushered into the train by Aunt Lea. Draco's stony look melted, and he pushed off from the wall, looking about to go after Ashley. The train whistle blew a warning, and Ashley slipped out of sight.

"Is that boy your friend?" Aunt Lea asked, sounding disgusted. Ashley glared at her.

"No,actually, he's my-" She started angrily.

"Well, it's a good thing we got you away from him." Aunt Lea answered quickly. "And from this whole place. Did you see the state of it, Matthew?"

"Yeah, looks like it's about to crumble around your little friends' heads."

"By the way, why were those wretched people angry with you?"

Ashley whirled around.

"'_Those wretched people'_ were mad at me because I made a wrong decision." She seethed. "And I have."

The train wheels started chugging down the track with a final striking peal of the whistle.

"Well, that's it, then." Harry said as the train started moving faster. "Let's go back."

The troupe was starting back up the stairs in silence when a muffled thump came from the station, followed by an irked squawk.

"What in the-?" Ginny started back down the steps.

"Well, of all the stupid decisions I've made…" Ashley brushed the dust off her school uniform and straightened the suitcase she had thrown out of the train in front of her. She barely had a chance to pick up her owl cage before someone enveloped her completely in a tight hug.

"Draco-" Ashley hugged him back as tight as she could. "Draco, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I almost left you, it was so stupid, I…" Draco leaned back and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You don't have to apologize. I knew you were going to come back." He reassured her. Ashley frowned and moved his hand.

"You did? Seriously?" She asked. Draco grinned and nodded. "You couldn't leave without regretting it for the rest of your life. And you're not one to stand regrets."

"You know me too well. I wouldn't be able to hold my own for long under the eyes of those two." She joked with a laugh. "But I guess missing you would have hurt me too."


	11. Graduation Day

The Great Hall was almost vibrating with excitement on the last day of school. Seventh years, in their black graduation robes and hats, were exchanging addresses and conjuring up tissues before they started sobbing. Parents, sneaking in to see their child before the leave to wait outside for them, snapped pictures and sniffled excessively. Amongst all this were the teachers, beaming with pride and sadness while trying to usher out the wayward parents at the same time.

The last of the families were scurrying away when Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium and clapped to quiet the seventh-years down.

"Before I usher you out into the graduation ceremony, I must say one thing. I would like to tell you all. Congratulations on passing all seven years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are deeply honored for you to be our graduating class of 2006." Clapping and cheering erupted from the students. McGonagall smiled and waited patiently until the noise died down.

"Now, as soon as the doors to the outside open, the seventh years of the Gryffindor house will file out—" cheers came from the Gryffindor table- "followed by the Slytherins-" clapping issued from the respective table- "then Ravenclaw-" more shouts "and Hufflepuff"- a surge of badger pride was let forth- "onto the lawn for your graduation ceremony. The diplomas will start at the top of the alphabet of the Hufflepuffs and move its way down to Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall sighed and gazed out at the four tables. "This class especially has been through some of the hardest times that Hogwarts has ever seen. The rest of the school is deeply proud of you for persevering through those troubling ordeals." She paused. "Now, if the Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl please lead the Gryffindor students out to the lawn. More cheers and clapping burst forth as Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown started forward out through the doors.

The bright sunlight from the clear sky above soaked into the black robes of the students, seeming to bake them quickly. Everyone soon started to realize the terribly large amount of Hufflepuff graduates there were. As the last Hufflepuff, Jason Zimmerman, received his diploma, the clapping was a bit more enthusiastic. The Ravenclaw students came and went uneventfully, and the Slytherins started up.

"Malfoy's just about to go up there." Hermione nudged Ashley. Ashley nodded and clapped as Emily Lyne stepped off the stage.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione nudged Ashley a bit harder and grinned at her. Ashley giggled and pushed back. Draco stepped up onto the stage with a ghost of a smile on his face. Professor McGonagall handed him his diploma and shook his hand.

"You deserve it, Mr. Malfoy." She nodded and let Draco bow towards the audience. Ashley whistled. Draco grinned at her and shook his head as he sat back down.

The rest of the Slytherins graduated quickly, finally letting in the Gryffindors, starting with the valedictorian of the class.

"Before we start calling the last of the seventh years, I feel I must announce the valedictorian of this class, which has this year come from the house of Godric Gryffindor. May Hermione Granger please come up to the stage." Cheers erupted violently from the graduating class as Hermione, face a bright shade of vermillion, shuffled towards the stage. Ron beamed at her.

"I knew she would be it. I just knew it. Bloody brilliant, she is. Don't you think, Harry?" Ron let out a loud whistle. Harry laughed and shook his head. Hermione soon came back to her seat beside Ron as Hannah Artinger was called up for her diploma.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Ron hugged her. Hermione giggled and turned to hug Harry and Ashley as well.

"I had no idea I would be the valedictorian, I mean- _me_…" Ron laughed.

"Well, of course it would be you- Sirius himself said that you were the brightest witch of your age." Harry mentioned his godfather, Sirius, who had indeed said so before going into hiding from the Ministry of Magic.

"Jon Bakesworth." Professor McGonagall called out.

"Almost your turn, Ashley." Harry commented. Ashley gave a small smile. A few rows back Draco was on the edge of his seat.

_Ashley's next in line. _He thought. _1…2…3…_

"Elizabeth Blinkley."

_What!_

"What!" Harry whispered to no-one in particular, Ron's mouth fell open. Ashley just stared at Professor McGonagall.

"Maybe she just…skipped your name. That's all. After Elizabeth sits down, she'll call you." Hermione stammered. Elizabeth sat down amidst muffled clapping. Professor McGonagall gazed at her list of names again.

"Matthew Cerris." Matthew stood up. Ashley closed her eyes.

"I am graduating, aren't I? Is there some course I forgot to take? _Something_?" Her voice shook. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right- you are graduating. We'll just find Professor McGonagall afterwards and tell her that she didn't call your name. Ashley opened her eyes. Harry and Ron nodded vigorously to reassure her. A short hiss came from behind them.

"What is she doing?" Draco mouthed as Harry turned around. Harry shrugged and turned back around. Draco leaned back in his chair and frowned.

"Harry Potter." An explosion of applause burst forward as his name was finally called.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. And thank you for all you've done." Professor McGonagall beamed as Harry took a bow towards a standing audience. Ron stood up on his seat and whistled as loud as he could.

"GO HARRY!" Ron yelled as Hermione and Ashley doubled over with laughter. Harry waved to him from the stage and laughed as well. It took a full five minutes to quiet everyone down after Harry had sat back down, and "Kiera Povan" was called up to continue the ceremony.

A reception similar to Harry's was issued for a red-eared Ron as well, and the Gryffindors at the end of the alphabet were finished quickly. Ashley was back to fidgeting nervously after Oliver Zarin sat down with his diploma. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stepped to the podium once more.

"I will take this time to congratulate you all on this very high achievement, and I would also like to congratulate the parents on raising such brilliant students." Light clapping interrupted her for a moment. "But there is one other person who has come here from across the ocean to be our very first exchange student here at Hogwarts. Many of you already know who this person is, and will you please join me in welcoming Ashley Baron to the stage."

Draco jumped to his feet along with everyone else as Ashley gave an embarrassed smile and a bow to the crowd. At least she had her diploma now. The cheering quieted as Ashley returned to her chair next to Hermione and the student speech-giver, a Ravenclaw, stepped up to the podium with a pile of notecards.

"Ashley!" Draco whispered, and grinned as she turned to face him.

"Congratulations, Ash!" He grinned. Ashley smiled.

"Congratulations to you too!" She answered before the Ravenclaw started to speak. Most of the seventh-years didn't listen to her speech- even Hermione zoned out after a minute and could only say afterwards that the speech was something about success after school and finding the right career. Professor McGonagall stepped up after her and, sensing the students' rapidly decreasing attention span, made a short speech of congratulations. Sighing, she once more gazed out at the graduating class of 2006.

"You are now alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The whole lawn exploded with cheers, sobs, clapping, and pointed hats being thrown into the air.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ashley!" Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through the mass of students and families towards the group. "Oh, I'm so proud of you." She gave a sob and threw her arms around Ron.

"Thanks, mum. Really." He stepped back a bit and let his father pull her off. Mrs. Weasley sighed and started hugging all of the others.

"We're very proud of you, son." Mr. Weasley grinned. Ron nodded and laughed as Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry a second time.

"Oh, I need a tissue." Almost in hysterics by now, Mrs. Weasley went off in search of a tissue, Mr. Weasley trailing behind.

"Well, Harry, it's only a matter of time before you get attacked by another certain redhead." Ashley remarked. Harry grinned.

"Actually, I thought she was going to come earlier than this, but…" A blur swept past the others and latched itself onto Harry.

"Harry, congratulations. Really, we're all so proud of you." Ginny blurted before kissing him. Two simultaneous groans came from in front of the group.

"Get a room, you two!" Fred and George sauntered up to them. Fred slapped Ron on the back.

"Congrats, dear Ronald. You've done what we never had the courage to do-"

"Been nerds and stayed at this place for seven years." George finished and tussled Ron's hair. Fred tapped George on the shoulder.

"Got to get back and close shop before the party." He waved to the others. "See you all at Malfoy's house."

"Party? Malfoy's house?" Ashley asked.

"Don't you remember? Draco organized a graduation party at his house. He's invited us, my parents, and Ron's whole family." Hermione explained. Ashley paused, then nodded.

"Ok, I remember now. Yeah, that's right. Speaking of Draco, did he get lost on the way over here or something?" She tried to search the crowd for him.

"_Attack!"_ Draco yelled and grabbed Ashley's waist from behind, spinning her around.

"Malfoy, put me down!" Ashley shouted and was set down on her feet again.

"Congratulations, first exchange student ever." Draco hugged her.

"You too, un-special graduate." Ashley hugged him back.

"Hey!" Draco mock pouted. Ashley laughed and gave him another quick hug.

"You know I'm kidding." She said. Draco sighed.

"I guess."


	12. Grad Party

A long series of pops issued from the front lawn of a towering mansion surrounded by acres and acres of bright green hills.

"Is this the place?" Harry asked in amazement as he walked forward slowly to loosen himself up from the Apparition.

"It's…_huge_." Ron stared at the house, awestruck. The front door opened and Draco waved to them.

"Come in, some people are already here!" He called out. Mr. Weasley started for the house quickly, grinning.

"Oh, he just must have some interesting Muggle artifacts in _there_."

If the outside of the house stunned Ron, the inside nearly killed him. The foyer itself was huge, with two curving staircases meeting at the second floor balcony in the middle of the room. An immense crystal chandelier hung from the three-story ceiling painted like the sky with enchanted, moving clouds. The stairs were painted gold and complemented the marble floors. A hallway to the right of the stairs led to what looked like a den. The left hallway opened into kitchen- pots and pans could be heard banging loudly from behind the door.

"This is a…beautiful house, Draco." Mrs. Weasley turned around slowly to take in the entire room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. It's a bit overdone for me, but that's the way my parents liked it. Come on in to the den- Hermione, your parents are already here." Draco disappeared into the den.

"Overdone? _Overdone!_" Ron repeated to himself.

"Well, it's about time you all got here." Fred waved his mug filled with butterbeer at them.

"Good job, Ron- you didn't lose an arm Apparating after all! Have to call St. Mungo's back then…" George grinned. Ron scowled before being dragged towards Hermione's parents.

"Harry! Glad to see you again!" A man with a long ponytail and scars on his face walked up to Harry.

"Hi, Bill. Hello, Fleur." Fleur, dangling from Bill's arm, leaned forward to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"The whole vamily is zo pleased wiv you, 'Arry." Fleur cooed and stroked Bill's arm.

"Haven't you heard, Harry? Fleur is going to have a baby this December." Bill grinned.

Harry forced a smile; he could picture now a tiny part-Veela, long-haired boy bouncing around the Burrow.

"Er- congratulations. And, if you'll excuse me for a moment…" Harry headed quickly towards Ron and Hermione. "Hi, Mrs. Granger. Hi, Mr. Granger."

"Why hello, Harry. You've grown since we last saw you." Mrs. Granger smiled politely. Harry nodded. Hermione gave him a quizzical look as to his sudden appearance. Harry jerked his head over to Bill and Fleur, now cornering Ashley with their good news. Hermione glanced over and nodded, understanding. Suddenly, a house-elf dressed in an oversized polo shirt and jeans cut to its size came in, a tray of sandwiches wobbling on its hands.

"Sorry, Hermione. I told all the elves to leave, and they wouldn't. I even gave them half my wardrobe and they wouldn't go." Draco apologized as the creature tottered past. Hermione sighed.

"Well, you did give them clothes. I guess I can't be_ too_ mad at you." She smiled and took a sandwich. "And these _do _look good." She turned to Ron.

"Ron, I-" She stopped. Ron had disappeared. She turned to her other side- Harry had gone as well.

"Excuse me!" A voice quieted everyone in the room down. It was Harry, standing on a table opposite another where Ron stood.

"Er, me n' Harry would like to make an announcement." Ron stammered.

"Ginny-"

"Hermione-"

"We've decided-"

"That after all these years of being with you-"

"We'd like to ask you both a question of sorts."

They both took a breath and glanced at each other before speaking.

"Will you marry us?"

Ron and Harry were on one knee, holding out tiny black velvet boxes- each holding two of the brightest rings the girls had ever seen.

"Did…you know this was gonna happen?" Ashley whispered to Draco. Draco shook his head and held a finger to his lips. Ashley turned to Hermione- she was still staring at Ron in an amazed stupor.

"Hermione." Ashley whispered; the other seemed to wake up out of a trance.

"Oh, um- what?" She looked at Ashley.

"Well?" Ashley smiled and jerked her head towards Ron. Hermione turned back to him.

"Oh." She paused. "Oh, what am I doing? Yes, yes of course!" She let out breathlessly and ran towards the table. Ron jumped down to greet her.

"Ginny? You next." Hermione joked tearfully as Ron slipped the dazzling ring on her finger. Ginny smiled.

"Well, since Hermione said yes…I think I'll second her, Harry." Ginny smiled. Harry sighed with relief and jumped down as well.

"Oh, today is the best day of my life!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed onto Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Mr. Weasley nodded and pulled another tissue out of the air for them both.

The events that happened after the double engagement could only described using the word "pandemonium." The entire Weasley family piled upon Ron, then Ginny in a matter of seconds, seeming to fill the den more than before . As Fred and George turned up the music to an almost unbearable volume and asked the house elves if they had any more butterbeer on tap, Draco tapped Ashley on the shoulder.

"We better get out of here before it gets too chaotic." He shouted over the now-blasting music.

"You'd the leave the house to them!" Ashley asked incredulously. Draco nodded and took her hand.

"It'll be fine. Believe me. This house can take it." He laughed and led her out of the den and up three flights of stairs into what looked like a massive attic.

"Where are we?" Ashley looked around.

"The attic. My parents never used it- I came up here every day." Draco let go of her hand and started to walk along the paneled wall.

"Why? There's nothing here." Ashley squinted to see through the floating dust. Draco put a hand on one of the wooden panels.

"Not here." His touch caused the panel to vanish, opening into a shallow slope of the roof. "_Here_." He stepped out onto the roof and climbed up out of sight.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Ashley leaned out of the panel and looked up. He was sitting on the peak of the roof, looking down at her.

"Come on. It's a good night to be up here. Unusually warm." He grinned as Ashley lowered herself slowly down next to him.

"This is where I used to write letters to you in the summer when both my parents were home. I made that door myself-"he pointed to the now-sealed wall panel – "when I got home the summer after first year. My parents had no idea it existed." He laughed. Ashley yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." She mumbled. Draco put a protective arm around her.

"Yes, I can see that." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "What was your favorite moment at Hogwarts?" Ashley groaned.

"That's a hard question, Mr. Malfoy. I can't think that hard when I'm half-asleep." She muttered and let out a deep breath. "Definitely…the Shrieking Shack." Draco scoffed.

"The Shrieking Shack? Your favorite part of Hogwarts was seeing the Shrieking Shack! That's not even a part of Hogwarts, Ashley! I should push you down the side of this roof right now!" Ashley laughed.

"You know I'm kidding." She said, and sighed again. "I guess it would be…when you came back again." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I particularly liked that part myself- though I still don't get why you were out there in the snow in the first place." He commented. Ashley shivered.

"I thought you said it was warm up here." She scooted closer to Draco and looked up at him, half-smiling. Draco couldn't help but smile back and lean forward, gently drawing her face closer to his. Ashley closed her eyes. This was the moment she had been waiting for…

"DRACO! Now where has that chap gone to?" Fred's voice suddenly floated up to the roof, and a shadow could now be seen prowling the backyard, the silhouette of a broom in hand. Another almost identical shadow appeared beside it.

"Off with Ashley, I suppose. We can't find her either." George laughed.

Up on the roof, Draco sighed wearily, just inches away from Ashley's face.

"Ashley? Why are they looking for me?" He moaned. Ashley smirked and looked down towards the yard. "I think they want to play Quidditch. See, Ron has his Quaffle out." Ron had indeed joined his brothers with Hermione and was bouncing a large reddish ball in his palm.

"Well, they want to play Quidditch, don't they?" Draco slid down to the wall and slipped inside. Ashley crept down to the edge of the roof to watch the others three floors down.

"Well, wherever they are, we shouldn't bother them." Hermione said to Ron. Ron nodded and threw the Quaffle to Fred.

"I'm sure he won't mind if we play for a little while. Where's Harry? He's supposed to be on my team." Harry's voice came up from the patio.

"I'll be right there, Ron. I'm trying to find the twins' clubs." Ashley laughed- Harry, being as talented at finding things as a stunned troll, would never find those clubs, even if they were whacking his own feet.

"Ash." Draco whispered. Ashley turned around just in time to catch a long broomstick, made especially for broom- jumping. Draco lifted his own broom.

"Let's show them how to play Quidditch, shall we?" He grinned maniacally and revealed a golden Snitch, easy to see even in the dark. Ashley quickly set the broom for broom-jumping and stood on it, ready to take off from the roof.

"Throw it out. I'll go get it." She said mock casually, and turned to face the yard.

"One…two…three." Draco threw the Snitch as hard as he could at an angle heading down towards the field. Ashley gave a laugh and blasted off the roof in a downwards spiral, Draco following after.

Fred and George both gave a shout as they noticed a golden ball racing downward towards them in pursuit by a figure standing on a broom. Just a few feet before hitting the ground between Ron and George, the snitch swerved to the left and back up, the figure- no, figures, switching position smoothly to follow.

"Who is that?" Ron watched in amazement as the first figure launched into a backwards flip to avoid the Bludger he had let out moments earlier and landed safely back on the broom.

"Nice one, Ash!" The second figure blew by the first and dived down after the snitch.

"Watch out for the Bludger!" Ashley warned, then zoomed on after him.

"Ashley and Draco!" Fred and George exclaimed. Draco drew closer and closer to the snitch, and reached out his hand to catch it.

"_Bludger_!" Ashley flew up to his right and swerved to the left, catching Draco off balance. Both rolled out of the way of the Bludger previously rushing head-long towards Draco.

"Thanks." Draco stopped and watched as Ashley regained her balance and leapt up to catch the snitch swooshing above her. Her free hand caught the broom handle and swung her around it a few times before jumped back to her feet on it. Cheering erupted from the yard below.

"Ashley, is that you? And Draco? What were you two thinking?" Hermione was gaping up at them in shock. The two flyers quickly swooped back to the ground.

"We just thought we'd show them how to play Quidditch before they start their own little tournament in my backyard." Draco said casually and leaned on his upright broom. Ashley immobilized the Bludger hurtling at her with a flick of her wand and pointed to it.

"And I suggest, Ronald, that you make this little beast visible before it goes and knocks someone's head off." Ashley summoned the ball and tossed it back to Ron, whose ears had once again gone pink.

"So what were you two doing up there anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Eavesdropping on all of you." Ashley answered quickly. Hermione nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Fred and George glanced at each other, then Draco, who ignored their gaze.

"Well, um, I was just about to get to bed. Is anyone else staying the night?" Ashley asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Oh. Um, ok then. Goodnight all." She pecked Draco on the cheek and headed towards the patio doors.

"Good night." Draco called after her. Hermione sighed.

"I think I'll go to bed too. Good night, Ron." Ron leaned in for a kiss.

"Good night." He kissed her and watched as she followed after Ashley.

"If I know anything about her, she's not going to bed until she gets some answers out of Ashley." Ron chuckled. Fred nodded.

"He's right. And speaking of _answers_, Malfoy…" The twins sidled up on either side of Draco. "What were you really doing up there?" Draco paused, then sighed, knowing there was no way to stand up to Weasley stubbornness.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Hermione, where are you sleeping?" Ashley yawned as she headed up the stairs.

"In one of the twenty rooms I have to choose from." Hermione answered and opened a random door.

"Lumos." Hermione tapped her wand on a light switch. "Oh, Ashley, look at this room! It's beautiful!" Ashley peeked through the doorway and saw the room was indeed pretty- velvet curtains hung over full-length windows on a deep scarlet wall. A dark four-post bed and matching night table occupied one side of the room, while an empty dresser and mirror took the opposite wall. The carpet was a matching red, thick and soft.

"Why do you choose the good rooms?" Ashley groaned and tried the door next to it. The room turned out to be similar to Hermione's, though a royal blue in color in overall color scheme and having a canopy bed.

"So. About you and Draco. What really did go on up there? I know you weren't eavesdropping on us the whole time." Hermione came in and leaned against the doorway. Ashley looked up, then sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"The truth?" She said wearily. Hermione came and sat next to her.

"No, a lie. _Yes_, the truth. Of course." She bounced up and down a bit. "Tell me." Ashley fell back onto the blue silk-soft covers on the bed.

"We almost kissed until Fred started yelling his brains out." She muttered. Hermione bit her lip to fight back laughter.

"Is- is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, that's all, Hermione." Ashley said, sounding annoyed. Hermione burst out with laughter.

"Is that really what happened? I would've killed Fred- oh, I really would've. I'm so sorry, but- it's just so funny. I'm sorry." Hermione doubled over with laughter. Ashley reached back to grab a pillow.

"Some friend you are." She aimed the pillow at Hermione's head.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I just thought it was amusing, that's all." Hermione sighed out her last laugh.

"You mean you haven't kissed him before?" She asked.

"NO, Hermione!" Ashley exclaimed, exasperated. She reached for another pillow and covered her face with it. Hermione gaped.

"I don't believe it! You never have? Really?" Hermione interrogated.

"Really really. Now go away, I'm going to bed." Hermione crossed her arms and slid off the bed.

"Goodnight then." She headed for the door.

"Goodnight."


	13. Joy of a Mugglelover

Light was already flooding through the thin blinds when Ashley stumbled out of bed. Thinking she was late for breakfast, she showered and dressed in record time and stumbled to the top of the staircase. Almost to the first step, she stopped- she smelled something. Was that- _bacon?_

Ashley took off at top speed down the stairs, almost falling headfirst down the second set. Arriving in one piece in the foyer, she followed the smell of delicious food into the left hallway and finally into the dining room.

"Ashley! Finally! We were just about to send out a search party!" Mr. Weasley joked as he saw Ashley appear in the doorway.

"I smell bacon." She sat down to the seat closest to the bacon plate and grabbed a piece. "What time is it, anyway?" She stuffed half the piece into her mouth.

"10:45 on the dot." Mr. Granger looked at his watch.

"This bacon is excellent, Mrs. Weasley." Ashley reached for two more pieces. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"I didn't make it, dear. Draco did." Ashley froze.

"Should I be eating this, then? Is it poisoned?" Ashley asked. Draco scowled.

"Well, if you keel over in thirty seconds, we'll find out, then, won't we?" He answered. Ashley scowled in turn and crunched on her second piece.

Author's note: No. I wouldn't trust his cooking either.

Much to everyone's surprise and dismay, Mr. Weasley had succeeded in finding, of all things, a Muggle television set somewhere inside the mansion, including a video player and- horrors upon horrors- a video. After constant urging and an unwillingness to hurt the man's feelings, the remaining guests agreed to watch the video,_ A Complete Biography of Winston Churchill_, that night. Fred and George had left along with the Granger parents, Bill, and Fleur that morning and were luckily spared the torture of the movie's strangely sleep-inducing commentary.

Draco shook his head and squinted at his watch as the movie before him began to blur and shift- it was very late. Everyone else, or so it seemed, had fallen asleep at least an hour ago. Ashley, whom he had his arms encircled around, was leaning against his shoulder, one of the first to nod off. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. No use trying to stay awake.

Suddenly Ashley gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. She sighed and rested her head in her hands as she realized where she was.

"What's the matter?" Draco sat up. Ashley shook her head.

"Bad dream."

"About what?" Draco persisted. Ashley gave a short laugh.

"School, actually. I had a dream that I was still in school and exams were that morning- but I hadn't studied at all. I know, I'm a nerd." She admitted when she saw Draco's incredulous look. "But I was stressed- I hate being stressed, you know that."

"Yeah, I do know that. I had to try and calm you down while you were pacing in our hideout every year the day before midterms." He recalled with a grin. Ashley pushed him playfully.

"Stop it. You were just as worried as I was." She grabbed a blanket off the edge of the couch and leaned back against him. "I'm going back to sleep." She pulled the soft blanket over her head. Draco laughed.

"Wait, hold on a minute." He pulled back the cover so her head was visible again. Ashley sat back up.

"What?" Ashley blinked. Draco drew her closer to him and kissed her, his lips gently colliding with hers for a long moment.

"Goodnight." After a pause, he leaned back again. Ashley pulled the blanket tighter around her and leaned forward.

"Goodnight." Draco felt like he was flying as Ashley kissed him softly, then rested her head above his heart.

"I love you." He let the words out without knowing what he was doing. Ashley stirred a little.

"I love you too." She draped on arm onto his right shoulder and smiled.


	14. One Thing Before You Go

"Draco! _Draco!_" Hermione shook his shoulder violently. "Wake up!" Draco mumbled a nonsensical phrase and rubbed his eyes.

"Whutizit?" He yawned and squinted against the bright light coming through the windows. He felt the hard couch underneath him. "Whereamianyways?" He started to sit up, but was stopped by a weight on his chest. Ashley was still fast asleep, curled on top of him.

"We should have woken her first- remember we're leaving today? She still has to pack." Hermione reached down to wake Ashley. Ashley shifted and sat up, blinking hard.

"Where- what-?" She looked up at Draco. "Oh. Good morning." She managed a smile and pushed herself off of the couch.

"Ashley, you have to change and pack up- you're coming home with us, remember?" Hermione reminded. Ashley yawned and shuffled out of the room.

"Yeah, be back in a few." As she slowly went out of sight, Hermione threw Draco a surprised glance.

"Is there something that happened last night that I should know about?" She inquired, folding her arms.

"What? Oh. No, come on Hermione, really, we just fell asleep, I mean…" Hermione held up her hand.

"I thought so. Just making sure." She leaned against the back of the couch as Draco pushed himself to his feet and stretched. "When are you going to see her again, though?" Draco sighed and let his arms drop.

"I…" He paused. After stopping at the Burrow with the Weasleys', Ashley was planning on visiting Baltimore again. She had never mentioned if she was coming back after her visit home.

"Exactly. Are you really going to let her get away so easily?" Hermione said cryptically and walked out of the room, letting Draco stop and think. Was he really going to let her leave?

"Ready in record time." Ashley dragged a battered suitcase into the foyer, a squawking owl cage balanced precariously one on palm.

"The others are waiting outside, then." Draco followed the pair out the door and went through the formal good-byes to the Weasley family.

"I don't like the idea of you being so un-social, all alone in this large house." Mrs. Weasley glanced towards Ashley, then smiled. "So write often. I'm sure _all_ of us would be happy to hear from you." Mr. Weasley stepped up.

"We'll let you know when the weddings are, trust me. Thank you again for letting us into your magnificent home." He nodded.

"Anytime, Mr. Weasley." Draco shook his hand, then glanced over at Ashley.

"Hey." Ashley looked down at the grass. "When am I going to see you again?" He put a hand on her cheek. Ashley shrugged and sniffed. Draco stepped forward to hug her. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again."

"I know." Ashley's choked words were barely audible. Draco let go of her and kissed her cheek lightly. "Write often. Let me know when you're coming back onto the continent, all right?" She nodded and smiled through her tears.

"Well, er, best be off." Mr. Weasley called out uncomfortably. Draco took a step back, fighting back the urge to punch himself as he watched Ashley stand next to Hermione for the Apparition. He cannot believe he was letting her go. He couldn't. Not now. Not after that night. But she _couldn't_ stay. Doesn't matter, he argued in his mind. She would stay anyway. You know she would. He took a breath

"Ashley, wait!" He called out the words before he could shove them down again. Ashley looked up. "Come here for a minute." She slowly edged forward as Draco disappeared through the doorway. "Just for a second!" He shouted from inside the house.

"What is he doing?" Hermione wondered aloud as Ashley receded through the doorway. Minutes later, a figure appeared on the roof. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"My goodness, the boy's going to kill himself!" She exclaimed, taking hold of Mr. Weasley's arm. "Stop him, Arthur, _stop him_!"

"Draco, what are we doing up here now?" Ashley clambered up to the familiar spot on the roof where Draco now stood, looking anxious.

"Well, um…" He started, then sighed. "Actually, I wanted to…" No, that wasn't right.

"What?" Ashley folded her arms. He was almost never like this around her. "What's wrong?" Draco fingered something in his pocket.

"Will- will you look down there?" His trembling arm pointed down towards the backyard.

"Why?" Ashley stalled, afraid to look. Draco seemed to grow more nervous by the second.

"Just- _please_, will you?" He seemed about to jump up and down. Ashley sighed and turned her head down to the grass. "Really, I don't see why…"

Hermione scowled. "What is Malfoy doing now?" She watched as Ashley came up beside Draco on the edge of the roof. Harry grinned.

"I don't believe it. He's actually going to do it. He told me he might, but I never thought he would…" Ron scoffed.

"He might? Of course he would! I was surprised that he took this long." Mrs. Weasley sobbed into a handkerchief.

"Oh, now they're going to commit suicide together!" She moaned. Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes.

"Molly, look! Does it look like they're about to jump?" Mr. Weasley pointed up on the roof. Ashley had now folded her arms and was looked funny at Draco, who seemed jumpier than normal. He pointed towards the ground once, again. Ashley turned her head.

"What? What is it? What's she- oh my gosh." Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. Draco had bent down on one knee, shakily holding a miniscule black box he had drawn out of his pocket.

Ashley stared down at the grass for a second, letting the image sink in. There, in silver letters shining against the perfectly manicured green, was the phrase:

_ASHLEY, WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

"I-I didn't want to let you leave again without knowing that you would someday come back and marry me." Draco stuttered, his heart thumping madly. Ashley turned slowly around, and he could see tears flowing freely down her face.

"Draco…who said anything about leaving?"


End file.
